


Show me a wonderful Christmas

by Reylaviv



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, Shipping, fuff, grumpy Nico, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylaviv/pseuds/Reylaviv
Summary: Will is in full Christmas spirit, whilst his boyfriend is the ultimate grinch. Can Will convert him to the dark side of sappy songs and eggnog?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so it sucks  
> Christmas is over but I still post this and I haven't read it through so there's probably 1000000 mistakes

It was the day before Christmas and Will was softly signing along to the Christmas songs coming out of the speakers. Even if he thought that his voice sounded like a dying cat he liked to sing along to his favourite Christmas songs. He was swiftly moving around the small kitchen, tiding up the place and putting up Christmas decorations. He was planning to decorate the entirety of his and his boyfriends, Nico's, small house. After they'd grown up a bit more and their relationship had become a bit more serious they decided to move in together. They bought a small house in the outcasts of New York, Nico providing most of the money (his dad is loooooaaaded)  
Will decided that he was done with the kitchen and walked into the living room. The living room was wall to wall with the kitchen so he kept the speakers playing in there. When he walked in, still singing, he saw his boyfriend laying on the couch, headphones on and messing with his phone. Leo had broken up with Calypso last year, so he spent all of the time he would've spent on her creating demigod safe phones for everyone. The gods heard about his invention and soon every phone company had starting creating demigod safe phones, only giving Leo credit after Percy had threatened them with a war against them. That guy was really loyal.  
"Nicoooo", Will called out and walked over to the couch. Nico ignored him and continued messing with his phone. He was looking at mood boards on some website Will didn't recognise.  
"Nico", Will said again, pulling of Nico's headphones. That made him react.  
"What the hell!", Nico screamed at him. He was fuming and looked up at his boyfriend. Will had a shit-eating grin and Nico wanted to both punch him and kiss him. Stupid hormones not making him react right.  
"It's not very Christmas-y to be dressed in all black and to listen to Fall out boy", Will said with a pout, his hands on his hips. Once again Nico wanted to punch and kiss him.  
"I wasn't listening to Fall out boy", Nico muttered and snatched his headphones from Will's hand.  
"Panic?"  
Will knew that he was right by Nico's adorable frowny face. Nico muttered some Italian under his breath and Will hoped that it was 'Oh extremely beautiful and courageous boyfriend how do you know you so well?'. Will thought that that was not quite it.  
"Can you turn off that shit?", Nico asked, talking about the music coming from the kitchen. The music made his skin crawl and made him extremely annoyed. Nico wasn't a fan of Christmas. The music, decorations, tv-specials and all things that came around the holidays just felt stupid. He hadn't felt any Christmas spirit for years.  
" 'That shit'", Will said, imitating Nico's voice. "That shit is a wonderful tradition during the holidays."  
"Yeah, but can you turn it off?"  
Will was baffled. Sure, Nico wasn't the most festive person he knew, but who could hate Christmas songs?  
"No."  
Nico looked at his boyfriend. The way he said 'No' had been without any type of kindness or love. He had utterly refused. It was that tone he usually used when Nico refused to listen to his medical decisions.  
Both boys just stood in the living room staring at each other. The music was still playing and Mariah Carey was singing how all she wanted for Christmas was you. There was a tense silence between them. Will was mad at his boyfriend for being so grumpy. It was one day of the year, could he just once let Will do something cheesy and festive. Apparently not.  
Nico was mad at his boyfriend for not listening. Couldn't he see that the holidays were a hard time for Nico? Couldn't he see how he had been hurting the last days? How he had become less cheery, how he had become less responsive. How he had been in more need of touch, how he had unwillingly let go of Will, how he had savoured every kiss given to him.  
Will saw something is his boyfriends eyes that he hated seeing. There was sadness and hopelessness there. Will walked over to Nico and grabbed his hand.  
"Nico?", he tried to look him in the eyes but Nico looked away and pulled away his hand from Will's loose grip.  
"Never mind. Let the music play, I'll just listen to something else." He took his headphones and began to walk away, but Will wasn’t having it.  
"Nico. Tell me."  
Nico continued walking. "Let it go Solace, it's no big deal."  
Will grabbed Nico's arm and prevented him from walking away by standing in front of the door out to the hallway. "Forget that", he said and crossed his arms. "Something is obviously bothering you." He looked into Nico's eyes. "Nico you can tell me what's wrong."  
Nico wriggled and scratched his neck, a sign that he was uncomfortable.  
"Holidays aren't really a good time for me, okay? They remind me to much of.."  
Bianca. Gods Will was an idiot. Nico had told him that holidays reminded him too much of Bianca.  
"Gods, Nico I'm sorry", Will said and hugged his boyfriend. Nico was slightly shorter than him so he could put his chin on top of his head. He pulled Nico closely to his chest and felt Nico's arms slither around his waist.  
"It's okay", Nico said, his voice muffled by Will's shirt. "It doesn't matter."  
Will pulled Nico away like he was on fire. Nico looked shocked and then sad by the action. He didn't want to let go of Will.  
" 'It doesn't matter'!?", Will asked. "Of course it matters!" He pulled Nico back into a bone crushing hug. "Gods Neeks, everything about you matter." His voice was muffled by Nico's hair but he could hear him clear as day. They stood like that for a while until Nico pulled away. Will tried to pull him back but Nico stopped him.  
"If Christmas is as great as you say, could you show me?", Nico said with a smile that made Will's heart melt and set on fire at the same time.  
"Of course."


End file.
